


Still on the bench

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: too short to decide of a summary XD let it be a surprise ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> small and quick One Shot from tonight, after the game against mönchengladbach (12/03/16)  
> I was quite upset with all that "Pierreus" thing so I decided to change a little bit XD  
> Hope you will enjoy it. and sorry if there is some mistakes ^^' 
> 
> Kili~

December 12 of 2016, matchday against Mönchengladbach. Tough match at home ahead.  
The lineup has been defined since the eve. And again, Mario was on the bench. As well as André and Erik. Not really a surprise. In the locker room, everyone was dressing up. Tuchel entered.

T : okay guys, everyone’s ready ?!

They all agreed, and together took their way to the field. In the corridor, they lined up and entered the pitch. The crowd was hot, and cheering. Obviously they were at home. No defeat to have.

Just after 6min in the game, first goal. But not for them. On the bench, the substitutes went mad, Mario had his head in his hands. Next to him André did not react, wrap up in the big and long bvb’s coat. The team was disapointed for sure but not beaten. They quickly reacted and scored their first goal of the afternoon. The half sitting on the bench was now standing up and clapping for their colleagues on the field.  
And here comes the second goal, and the third.  
Each time, Mario had only eyes for one player. The one who came back from a long missing time. The one he missed like crazy everytime he talked to, and was not on the green grass with him. Marco celebrated with his teammates. André and Erik hugged Mario. They were so all happy.  
The third, well … if a look could kill, then Aubameyang would be dead at that moment. The french hugged Marco with strength. Mario was dead inside. He let nothing to be seen but thought no less.  
The game went on, until that goal. Marco did a perfect assist and the 4th goal was scored. He went to Dembelé and lifted him. Well not exactly, because it was Dembelé who jumped in the blond’s arms. And Mario was the only one not really celebrating and fixing Marco who was laughing with the team. It was too much for the young player. There were no much time left on the clock and Mario decided to leave the bench.  
On the field, Marco saw his sunny leaving. He focused on the game. 5 minute left.  
After the game he went straight to the locker room, but was intercepted by journalists and …

Auba : my friend !!! come here ! let’s do the interview with me !

Marco smiled awkwardly and walked toward Pierre. This one enlaced Marco and during one second put his head in the crook of Reus’s neck.  
Marco was uncomfortable. Luckily the french let him go and pursued the interview. Marco excused himself towards journalists and went in a hurry to the locker room. Hopping to find Mario there.  
As he arrived, he crossed the paths of his teammates who were already leaving. He waved at them and went in the room. Mario was there.

M.r : why did you left before the end ?

M.g : does it really matter ?

M.r : I think so yes. I thought we were best friends. And if I scored one last goal ?

M.g : yes but you didn’t… and let me laugh. With Auba you seemed to be in perfect company.

Marco facepalmed himself mentally. For sure it was because of that.

M.r : Mario I …

M.g : don’t say anything. You don’t have to justify yourself.

M.r : I’m not justifying myself, let me explain.

  
M.g : so you are going to justify yourself. You know it’s okay, if you prefer to spend time with Auba. I mean, I was no here for like …

he paused. thinking about how long he was away.

M.g : ...3 years, and let’s face it, he is a great player, good looking guy, he is french …

M.r : would you ever shut up ?!

Mario, shocked, lifted up his eyes to meet Marco’s.

M.g : I will shut up, I’m leaving, see you tomorrow at training.

Mario walked toward the door, with angry steps, his bag in his hand.

M.r : don’t you dare running away.

At that sentence, Mario stopped and turned over to face Marco.  
Reus took a step towards the younger. Mario hit the door behind him.

M.r : if I was interested in Auba, how could I be able to do that.

And not letting Mario answering, he crashed his lips against Mario’s. Surprised, his bag fell down in a loud noise and he didn’t answer. Marco let go, and put his hands on Mario’s cheeks.  
The younger, panting, didn’t realize what happened. Marco just kissed him. Like right now ?!

M .r : hum the talker don’t talk anymore ?

Mario didn’t let Marco say anything else, he cupped his face and kissed him.

Marco’s hands went down, and landed on Mario’s hips. Marco’s lips slip on the younger’s jaw

M.g : you are talking too much too.

Marco pressed Mario harder on the wooden door, kissing him with passion.  
Mario couldn’t do anything more than appreciate the passion coming from his new lover.

M.g : I never thought you were willing to do this.

M.r : you don’t know the quarter of what I’m willing to do to you…

Marco winked at Mario. He shyly smiled at him. Mario’s cheeks flushed.

M.r : if you follow me I will prove you how bad I want you more than Auba.

M.g : don’t ever say his name again tonight

Marco kissed him and opened the door, leading him outside the room.

 

The End


End file.
